Andros Goodbrother
Andros Goodbrother is the current lord of Hammerhorn. He was born to Aggar Goodbrother and Dalla Pike. He has two daughters, Tysane, and Tysha. Appearance Andros is a tall, lanky man; not much muscle on him. He has grey eyes, and greyish-white hair. He has very acute facial features, and is often clad in furs to keep warm. He appears very sickly: bags under his eyes, splotchy skin, and often limps. History Andros Goodbrother was born in the year 313 AC to Lord Aggar Goodbrother and Dalla Pike. He was raised in Hammerhorn, on Great Wyk. He spent most of his childhood, in scorn of his father who often beat him. Andros’s mother, was always very kind to her son and tried to comfort him as much as possible. When he was 6 years old, he was sent to Saltcliffe to be a ward, but Aggar brought him back to Hammerhorn due to his paranoia that the Saltcliffe's would take him hostage. It was there that he met his future wife, Myra Saltcliffe. Besides the beatings, his father taught him how to sail the Goodbrother’s family ship The Red Greed. He also tried teaching him to swing axes and carry shields, but Andros was always a thin boy and could hardly carry them, so he stuck with using daggers, which he became deadly with. Around the time Andros was 16, Aggar killed Dalla in a drunken stupor, most of Hammerhorn dismissed the gruesome act, sparing themselves of Aggar’s rage, but Andros never forgot that. After the death of his mother, Andros took a more prominent role in family matters, often going on diplomatic missions or gathering intelligence on enemies. Years of doing this taught him to move like a shadow and he became interested in covert operations and espionage. Finally, Aggar came at Andros while drunk and the two got in a fight ending with a dagger between Aggar’s ribs. The people of Hammerhorn rejoiced to have Aggar gone, as Andros assumed the position of lord. Andros, finally a lord, and rid of his father started making big changes.He fortified the walls of Hammerhorn, and made many renovations to the castle, trying to wipe out the memory of Aggar. He stripped down The Red Greed and refurbished it, painted it black, and dubbing it The Fear; a larger warship that is known for its speed and silence on the water. He also grew close to Lord Paramount Vickon Greyjoy, offering his services and anything he needed, starting a close relationship with the Greyjoys. He played diplomat, traveling to Winterfell to meet the King and also secretly established a spy ring inside, revolving around a few servants. In the year 334 AC, he married Myra Saltcliffe, daughter to the Lord Saltcliffe, and was the love of his life. During the War of the Exile, Andros served as captain aboard The Fear and led many naval ambushes, demonstrating the prowess of his new vessel. Myra bore him two daughters, although he wished for a son. They were born in 351 AC, twins, Tysane and Tysha who he learned to love dearly. Sadly, Andros did not get to try again for a son; about a year later a fever took Myra’s life, and Andros swore to never marry again. Around this time, Andros grew dark and resentful; the violence of his past and the death of his wife ate away at him leaving a harder, crueler man in his place. He believed Myra had been poisoned and spent over a year investigating her death and found out she had been poisoned. After more digging, he found out someone in the Saltcliffes had done the deed. He spent the next few years growing close to them to find out more. His daughters, were meant to be brought up as ladies but they rejected that wholly. They trained with axe and shield, and learned to sail under the tutelage of their lord father. They soon became Andros’s prime captains and command his fleet elite, often being called the Goodbrother Sirens. Tysane, being the leader, is always his number 1. Tysha, still a warrior, but more playful, is his number 2. Over the years, Andros has gotten older and sickly, making him unable to participate in combat anymore which angers him deeply. Timeline *313 AC: Andros Goodbrother is born to Aggar Goodbrother and Dalla Pike *319 AC: Andros is sent to Saltcliffe as a ward, meets Myra Saltcliffe there *322 AC: Andros is shortly brought back to Hammerhorn due to the paranoia of his father *329 AC: Andros's mother is killed *329-334 AC: Andros embarks on multiple diplomatic missions across the realm, Aggar is slain when he returns, and by the end of 334, Andros is lord and marries Myra Saltcliffe *341-342 AC: Andros participates in The War of the Exile, captaining his ship The Fear *351 AC: Tysane and Tysha Goodbrother are born. *352 AC: Myra Goodbrother dies suspiciously of illness *364 AC: Andros grows weak, retires from any combat Family * Lord Aggar Goodbrother, late Lord of Hammerhorn (286-334 AC) * His wife, Dalla Pyke (274-329 AC) ** Their son, Andros Goodbrother, Lord of Hammerhorn (313 AC) ** His wife, Myra Saltcliffe (310-352 AC) *** Their daughter, Tysane Goodbrother (351 AC) *** Their daughter, Tysha Goodbrother (351 AC) * Andros's uncle, Gerold Goodbrother (300 AC) Household NPC's Tysane Goodbrother *Gift: Martially Adept Tysha Goodbrother *Gift: Martially Adept Gerold Goodbrother *Gift: Agent *Negative: Maimed Category:House Goodbrother Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi